Second Thoughts
by Foxdawn
Summary: Far away from the Clans in the forest, Stormfur has chosen to stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water that lives hidden in the mountains. But after a half-moon of living with the Tribe, Stormfur begins to feel traitorous for leaving the Clan that he was once loyal to. Is he really the traitor he thinks he is? What will happen if he decides to leave the Tribe, and return to RiverClan?


**Hello! Once again, this is a challenge for** ** _Silver that Gleams's_** **awesome forum,** ** _ShineClan._** **If you haven't looked it up and joined yet, then you definitely need to do so as soon as you finish reading this. So, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

The rapid, eternal thundering pounded in Stormfur's ears as he slipped sown the narrow, winding path that led to the yawning cavern that housed the Tribe cats. Just ahead of the thick-furred grey tom, Night, Dawn, and Grey padded confidantly down the path, both the prey-hunter's and the cave-guard's jaws were laden with prey.

Stormfur shivered as the icy spray from the falls listed over his pelt and ran down his face in glittering silver drops. The former RiverClan warrior shook out his pelt, spraying the path beneath him with the shimmering water.

The grey tom followed after the Tribe cats, slipping behind the waterfall and emerging in a wide cave. Stormfur trotted to the prey pile, and placed his lark on top. Turning away, Stormfur slowly scanned the cave, seeking out the grey-brown pelt of Brook, his mate.

 _Brook...Where is she?_ Stormfur lashed his tail in frustration, then strode back up the winding path, and emerged in the open mountain air. A light, misty breeze ruffled his pelt as he leaped down the rocks and went to sit at the base of the waterfall where a small mound of stones lay.

"Oh, Feathertail. Did I make the right decision? Am I really meant to live here, among these cats. I know it's what I wanted...because of Brook...but now I'm not so sure. Am I a traitor to RiverClan?" He murmured, gently sweeping his tail over the place where his sister's body lay.

He could still remember the night she died. Sharptooth, the huge, tawny mountain cat had attacked the Tribe, and managed to get inside the cave. Feathertail had flung herself off of a ledge that hung high above the cat's head, and broken a stalactite off of the roof of the cave. Both Feathertail and the stalactite had plunged downward, killing Sharptooth...and Feathertail.

"Of course you're not." Stormfur whirled around to see the grey-brown pelt of Brook, one of the Tribe's prey-hunters.

"RiverClan knows that you didn't abandon them. You joined this Tribe to help us survive, and you've been a great help. I don't know what we would do without you... what I would do without you." Brook looked down at her paws.

"I hope you're right. It's just...I fell like a traitor. I wonder what Leopardstar thinks of me?" Stormfur placed his head on his paws. "When Tigerstar left the Clans, he was labeled as a traitor. Will RiverClan do that to me to?"

"What does it matter? You're happy here. I know it. I can see it in your eyes when you spot an eagle. I see it on your pelt when you walk behind the waterfall. If you're happy here, why do you care?" Brook asked, draping her tail across her mate's shoulders.

Stormfur thought back to the mother who died kitting him and Feathertail, Silverstream. He thought of Greystripe, and Firestar, and Squirrelpaw. And of Stonefur...his mentor who had died to save his life.

 _I care, because they're my family. That's where I grew up. Where I caught my first piece of prey, where I patrolled boarders, where I fought my battle. If only I had never lived in the forest._

* * *

Stonefur blinked open his eyes. A thick, golden mist swirled around his paws and tail, and a clear blue sky floated peacefully above him.

 _Where am I?_ He wondered, glancing nervously around.

"This is StarClan."

Stonefur gasped and blinked in surprise as a broad-shouldered, blue-grey tom slipped out of the mist, accompanied by a silver-furred she-cat.

"Feathertail! Stonefur!" Stormfur leaped forward and touches noses with his littermate. "I thought I'd never see you again. Why am I here? Am I dead?"

Stonefur shook his head. "No, but there's someone you need to visit." With a sweep of his tail Stonefur brushed th emist away, and a golden she-cat stepped forward.

"Leopardstar!" Stormfur breathed, dipping his head to his former leader. "I'm so sorry I left! I no I shou-" Leopardstar placed her tail-tip over his mouth.

"Stormfur, it's okay. Anyone could see that your heart, and your loyalty lies with Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and the tribe. If I forced you back to RiverClan, you wouldn't be happy." Leopardstar touched her tail-til to his shoulder.

"You don't think I betrayed the Clan?" Stormfur asked in surprise.

Leopardstar shook her head. "Of course not. I can't force any of my cats to stay in RiverClan. The Clans weren't meant to be a prision, rather a place of life and learning. RiverClan will miss you, but you must stay with the Tribe."

"Thank you Leopardstar."

* * *

Stormfur groggily opened his eyes to see the dim light of the cave. Brook was curled against his back, her flank rising and falling as she slept. Stormfur gently brushed his tail over her pelt.

 _Leopardstar was right. I'm no traitor. This is where I belong._


End file.
